1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backrest for vehicles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an adjustable backrest for use in cooperation with the seat of a motorcycle.
2. History of the Prior Art
Motorcycle riding, as a sport and as an economical means of transportation, has been increasing in recent years. This has been brought about by the availability of more leisure time and also by the scarcity and high cost of fuel.
Accompanying this increase in motorcycle riding are apparent increases in physical problems such as lower back strain due to extended trips on motorcycles without adequate back support for the rider. In the past, motorcycle advocates wore rather wide rigidly constructed belts to provide this lower back support. However, the present generation of motorcycle riders wear everything from street clothes to bathing suits to business suits and have rejected the use of such support belts.
Most of the present motorcycle seats are elongated so that a second passenger may be carried behind the operator. Many of these seats are provided with rigidly mounted upwardly extending backrests for the second rider. However, these backrests do not provide the lower back support for the operator when riding alone.